Biosensors for performing one-step puncture, blood collection, and measurement have been known in the past. A biosensor of this type has the following configuration, for example.
As shown in FIG. 29, a conventional biosensor 904 comprises an element substrate 909, a detector 910 provided over the element substrate 909, a connection terminal 911 provided to the outer peripheral end of the element substrate 909, and a continuity path 912 that connects the connection terminal 911 and the detector 910. Furthermore, the detector 910 has a puncture component 929, a specimen supply route 920 linked to the puncture component 929, and a reaction component 918 linked to the specimen supply route 920 (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In use, the biosensor 904 is installed in a sensor installation component of a measurement device (not shown). Then, a finger 926 is placed under the puncture component 929 as shown in FIG. 30. At this point the portion of the measurement device surrounded by a negative pressure formation component 906 is placed under negative pressure. A needle 907 is then moved toward the puncture component 929.
In the state shown in FIG. 30, part of the finger 926 bulges up when the contact portion between the biosensor 904 and the finger 926 is put under negative pressure by the negative pressure formation component 906. The needle 907 punctures this bulging portion. Blood that flows out of this puncture is deposited in a blood guide 930 of the biosensor 904 by the force of the negative pressure. The blood then reaches a reaction component 918 through the specimen supply route 920. The reaction component 918 is coated with a reagent. The blood reacts with this reagent in the reaction component 918, a current corresponding to the blood glucose level is produced, and the measurement device measures the blood glucose level on the basis of this current.